


Cecil Baldwin, Meet the Ocean

by Moriartsey (arainbowpenguin)



Series: Tiny Cecilos one-shots [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos' family - Freeform, Cecil gets soaked by said ocean, Cecil is generally adorable, Cecil meets the outside world, Cecil plays in the ocean, Cecil sees the ocean, M/M, especially his mom, they're nice, yes you meet his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arainbowpenguin/pseuds/Moriartsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos drags his radio anchor on a road trip that ends at the sea, and amazement ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecil Baldwin, Meet the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> CECIL IS A FREAKIN CUTIE OKAY  
> That's really all I need to say.  
> (I really like the idea of Carlos' family being accepting of his sexuality even though they might be religious because I feel like those kind of people need more representation ya know)  
> (also [tumblr](http://moriartsey.tumblr.com) bye)

"So."  
Carlos began the conversation, breaking the silence the partners had been sitting in for the past half-hour. Carlos wasn't quite sure if Cecil was asleep or not.  
"Hm?"  
Apparently, he was awake.  
"Are you ready for the ocean?"  
"Mmm."  
"It's really quite an experience. You've really never seen it before?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"Very talkative today."  
"Shhuhup."  
Carlos chuckled and patted Cecil on the shoulder. They'd been driving for the past three hours, and long car rides have a tendency to put Cecil to sleep. It was a good tip if he ever needed to go to sleep and Carlos couldn't make him do it otherwise.  
"We'll be there in about ten minutes."  
"Ok." Cecil flipped over, now facing towards Carlos, and stretched luxuriously, like a cat. For a person that doesn't like cats much, he's a lot like one. Now of course Koshekh is an exception. But isn't Koshekh an exception to most rules? Cecil had now thrown his arms back behind his head, in sort of a constant stretch, and the small strip of peach that exposed itself was just too tempting, and Carlos tickled it. This caused Cecil to shriek, flail his arms about in a vaguely threatening manner, and then curl up into a ball.  
"StOP IT, CARLOS."  
Carlos was laughing, a rich, deep sound, like a well-made truffle. Cecil made an indignant noise.  
"Oh hush, you. We're here already, so wake yourself up and get out."  
He sighed long-sufferingly, but followed Carlos' instructions.  
"You've been here before, haven't you?"  
"Yes, of course. We always used to camp here when I was a little boy. So I know my way around, don't worry."  
There was a tall hill, with a path leading up to the top. It was quite sandy, and there were small footprints in it. Cecil stared at it for a moment, and then turned his attention elsewhere. There were trees everywhere. He felt slightly claustrophobic hemmed in by all of the tall giants, but he shook it off and returned his attention to Carlos, who was grinning incessantly at him.  
"Ready to go? All of my family is down at the beach already."  
Cecil took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he really was ready. At about that time, he became aware of a distant sound, like the roar of a vehicle from far away. It was constant, a powerful rushing, with the thrumming of a beat below. It spoke of a vast, strong monster, ready to sweep you away and carry you off into places unknown.  
And frankly, it was terrifying.  
Carlos took his hand as they walked up the slope. It was a firm, warm grip. It immediately made Cecil feel safer. He wasn't going anywhere with that hand around his. They made it to the crest of the hill, and both of them stopped. Carlos looked over at Cecil, who was frozen.  
"What do you think?"  
He was paralyzed, eyes roaming around. Slowly his mouth opened and closed.  
"It's..." He paused.  
"It's scary."  
"Scary?"  
"It's so big. I feel like I could get lost."  
Carlos cocked his head.  
"Yes, I understand that. But it's not going to get you. I'll be right here. I promise. Ready to go down?"  
Cecil squeezed his partner's hand.  
"Yeah."  
Carlos gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then they descended slowly. There was a small group of people down there already, and Carlos waved at them. Cecil made the connection that they were Carlos's family. The connection was affirmed as a small, aging woman came up to Carlos and gave him a firm hug. She then dragged him over to the rest of the group. They were all happy to see Carlos, and he gave out lots of hugs. Cecil remembered when Carlos had called his mother for the first time in nearly a year. They'd talked for a while before the talk inevitably turned to romance. Carlos had said he did in fact have a partner, and it was in fact a man. She'd said she had known since he was two and asked when she would get to meet him.  
Carlos had cried.  
Cecil, who had no close family to come out to, (and if he did they wouldn't have cared) stood next to him, rubbing his shoulders with long, supple fingers. When the talk was done, Carlos placed his head on Cecil's shoulder and sniffled. They'd stood there for a long time afterwards. Cecil was very happy that his family was accepting, and he trusted Carlos to protect himself should any of them turn on him.  
"Where's your boyfriend?"  
"He's... I'm not sure."  
Cecil was in fact standing at the water's edge, staring with wide eyes at the water lapping at his toes. He'd removed his socks and shoes, and his pants were rolled up to his knees. At least he was smart enough to do that.  
"He's never seen the ocean before, actually. So he'll be doing this a lot."  
"Really?"  
Carlos' sister seemed appalled.  
"How is that even possible?"  
"He's lived in the desert all his life." Carlos responded, walking over to where Cecil was frozen. He looked up, and Carlos felt his heart jump. Cecil looked so small, like a child, full of wonder and excitement.  
"It's so cold."  
Carlos laughed.  
"That is true, but you'll get used to it."  
Carlos removed his own shoes, and linked Cecil's arm and his own.  
"Want to go in a little more?"  
"Yeah."  
They made it up to their calves, and then had to retreat, as a wave came in and Cecil ran away from it. Next try they got up to their knees, and Cecil didn't run away from the waves. They did splash all the way up his pants, and he did a lot of complaining about how cold it was. There was another retreat, the placement of electronics in shoes, and they went back out for the third time. Cecil was still a bit apprehensive about the waves, like he wasn't quite sure what they'd do. Carlos could understand that, as he'd lived in Night Vale all his life, and nothing was quite what it seemed to be there, including Cecil himself. Right as Cecil had turned to ask Carlos another question, (which was probably along the same lines as the other ones had been, which included, what kinda of animals live here, why is the water grey, I thought it was blue, are crabs going to pinch my toes, what was that green thing, it was gross, and so on) a sizable wave hit him square in the back. It shocked him, and he stood there for a moment. Then he laughed, a clear, bell-like noise, and Carlos's heart melted. He had a childlike innocence about the whole thing, and it was amazing to watch. It had been a challenge, driving all the way to the Californian coast. There had been lots of roadblocks on the way, sometimes literal, sometimes not. Cecil was a special problem. I don't want to leave Night Vale. I don't want to ride in the car. I don't want to eat another hamburger in my life. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do that.  
But Cecil had. Carlos had been there to help.  
And now, watching him smile and laugh, arms thrown out as he absolutely soaked himself, it was all worth it.


End file.
